Facebook Shinobi
by Blue-tout-court
Summary: Ben, c'est facebook quoi, vous voyez le genre, le truc qui s'incruste partout et qui fait que plus personne n'a de vie privée . première fic, couple gay. T parceque je capte pas tout au raiting et que je veux pas choquer avec mon langage.
1. Chapter 1

Facebook Shinobi

Couple principal NaruGaa pour low

Gros délire ne pas prendre au sérieux.

A lire : Ceci est juste un GROS délire, il n'y a pas de réel histoire, c'est juste un GROS délire (vous aurez compris je pense . Couple gay donc homophobe s'abstenir. Au fait c'est un de mes premier essais, première fic sur le site et tout et tout, un coup de mains serait le bienvenue, je comprend pas tous les truc ici .

Au fait : personnages= pas a moi = a Masashi Kishimoto idée = pas trop a moi non plus, il y a tellement eu de fic facebook que je me sens pas trop libre de qualifié l'idée comme mienne humour pourri est assez nul (oui c'est pareil) = a moi (et ya pas vraiment de quoi être fière).

WARNING : Je n'ai pas de beta ou quoi que se soit qui s'y rapporte, et je sais que je suis une bille en français… vous êtes prévenu Désolé désolé désolé ! ! !

**Naruto Uzumaki** a rejoins facebook. _ 24 personnes aiment ça._

**Naruto Uzumaki** aime « Je serai le prochain Hokage » **Tusnade, Iruka** et 4 personne aiment ça.

**Sasuke Uchiwa **à **Naruto Uzumaki **– Commence pas a pourrir internet avec tes conneries Dobe.

**Naruto Uzumaki **– Je t'emmerde Bâtard !

**Sakura Haruno** aime « Il est beau, ténébreux, Nukenin, l'homme parfait » **Ino Yamanaka** et 3423 filles aiment ça.

**Kiba Inuzuka** aime « J'aime mon chien plus que tous mais merde JE NE SUIS PAS ZOOPHILE ! ! !»

**Shikamaru Nara, Hinata Yuga **et** Shino Aburame** aime ça. **Neji Hyûga** a encore des doutes.

**Shikamaru Nara** a **Naruto Uzumaki **– Depuis quand t'as internet toi ?

**Nauto Uzumaki aime et commente **– Cadeau de Gaara pour garder le contact, et puis c'est quand même vachement plus rapide que les piafs.

**Gaara tout court **aime ça.

**Neji Hyûga** aime « Je ne suis pas efféminé, je suis juste un beau gosse »

**Kankuro **et plein de gens aime ça.

**Gaara tout court **à** Naruto Uzumaki **– Je suis en mission diplomatique la semaine prochaine faut qu'on se voit.

**Naruto Uzumaki **et** Temari **aime ça.

**Naruto Uzumaki **–Bien sur je t'héberge même ! Et petite précision, tu n'as PAS le choix ^^.

**Gaara tout court **– Ca ne me dérange pas au contraire on pourra passer plus de temps ensemble.

Temari peux tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu aimes ?

**Temari **– Parce que je viens avec toi et que j'ai quelqu'un a voir *-*

**Shikamaru Nara est en couple avec Kiba Inuzuka**

**Temari** déprime et n'ira finalement pas a Konoha la semaine prochaine

**Kankuro **commence a faire son sac.

**Itachi Uchiwa **aime « Brother complex » et « J'ai tué tout mon clan et je le vie assez bien »

Beaucoup de nikenin sauf Sasuke aiment ça.

**Sasuke Uchiwa **à** Itachi Uchiwa **– J'VAIS TE TUEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRR ! ! ! ! ! !

**Naruto Uzumaki **et **Sakura Haruno **aiment ça.

**Naruto uzumaki **aime « Le sable »

Gaara tout court aime ça.

**Hinata Hyûga **aime « Les amours a sens unique font toujours mois mal qu'un kunaï dans le c** »

Sakura haruno, Tenten, Ino Yamanaka et Temari aiment ça.

**Kiba Inuzuka **à** Hinata Hyûga **Wahou Hinata tu te dévergonde !

Shino Aburame aime ça

**Hinata Hyûga **– Pourquoi ça Kiba kun ?

**Kiba Inuzuka** : bah un kunaï dans le cul quand même

**Hinata Hyûga** : O_o ce n'était pas cœur le c** ?

**Kiba Inuzuka** : - Ben non !

**Hinata Hyûga** : OMG Kami sama pardonnai moi je suis si impure

**Neji Hyûga** : T'es sur que ta pas vraiment un kunaï dans le c** cousine

**Kankuro **: Et c'est le gars le plus coincé et snob de son clan qui dit ca !

Naruto uzumaki, Gaara tout court, Et tout le village sauf les Hyûga aiment çà.

**Naruto Uzumaki** : Et toc dans les dents

**Néji Hyûga** : Je t'attends toi tu vas voir qui c'est le coincé.

**Néji Hyûga :** Et naruto … TA GUEULE !

Sasuke uchiwa aime ça.

**Kiba Inuzuka** : Néji tu ne sais pas ou est Hinata ? J'arrive plus à la joindre.

5 min plus tard

**Neji Hyûga** : Elle s'est évanouit, je lui avais bien dit que c'était trop tôt pour elle encore de rejoindre facebook.

**Gaara tout court** – Part pour Konoha en mission diplomatique.

Tsunade et les anciens aiment ça.

Les anciens aime : « la dissolution de la racine grâce a facebook »

Sai aime « la vie social pour les nul » et « pas facile de ce reconvertir quand on a provoqué la disparition de ca branche »

**Sakura Haruno à Sai** : - Me dit pas que c'est toi qui a créé facebook ?

**Sai** – oui, je voulais étudier plus profondément chacun de vos cas.

**Shikamaru Nara** : Sur se coup j'te dis chapeau Sai.

Sai aime ça, tout le village est choqué

Naruto aime « les Ramen » et « quand le ciel est rouge quand la lune est rousse, quand le sang coule, je pense a toi »

Gaara « aime le bleu de l'océan » et « parce que le temps et bien trop long quand on attend et trop rapide quand je suis avec toi » via facebookmobile

**Kakashi Hatake** aime « Iruka sensei for4 »

Tous les anciens élèves d'Iruka aiment ca.

**Iruka Umino** : c'est quoi ce groupe Hatake san ?

**Kakashi sensei** : je crois que s'est naruto qui l'a créé.

**Naruto Uzumaki** : Il était pour les ancien élèves d'iruka sensei à la base.

**Iruka Umino** : Kakashi je crois que nous devrions nous parler.

**Kakashi Hatake** : Je vous écoute.

**Iruka Umino** : toit 34 F24R dans 5 min.

**Kakashi Hatake** : ok

Sakura Haruno et Tsunade aiment ça.

**Naruto Uzumaki** : C'est quoi se code ? Depuis quand les toits on des noms ?

**Shikamaru Nara** : depuis toujours crétin, mais comme t'es encore Genin t'y a pas accès.

**Sasuke Uchiwa** : Bwahahaha, t'es encore Genin et tu veux être hokage la lose Dobe.

**Naruto Uzumaki** : TOI AUSSI ! ! ! ENFOIRE !

Vala, fin du premier chapitre, je sait pas si ça va plaire, ni si ça va être lu . Je tien a rappeler que je débute, I AM A NOVICE ! I NEED HELP !

Bref j'ai mis du temps a me décider a m'inscrire sur ce site (j'ai mis du temps a trouver ou s'inscrire aussi ( vive l'anglais) ) je ne sait pas encore comment je vais gérer tout ca mais j'espère y arriver ^^.

En tout cas merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout rien que pour ça je vous aime déjà!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :

Bon vu que le premier chapitre à plus, je me suis mis au second, ce n'était pas vraiment prévu, j'en suis pas hyper fière, donc tous commentaires pour améliorer tout ca et le bienvenu ''

Bien, bonne lecture. (réponses au reviews a la fin, je sait pas comment répondre individuellement )

**Tobi** a crée l'événement : « L'akatsuki recrute (faute d'effectif) » le 12/12/2011 déscriptif de l'évenement : vous aimez satisfaire vos besoins personnels vous n'êtes pas apprécié à votre juste valeur dans votre village et vous aimeriez bien le quitter. Ne devenait pas un simple Nukenin, l'Akatsuki est faite pour vous. Pour plus d'information contacter Tobi a l'adresse suivante : le trou sombre ou tout le monde tire la gueule.

NUKENIN Le postier nous connait.

**Itachi Uchiwa** à **Tobi **: Comment ca se fait qu'on soit sur facebook nous, on n'est pas sensé être hyper secrète comme organisation ? Et puis manque d'effectif t'es sympas toi, OK pour Kakuzu et Hidan, mais Dei et moi on est mort juste pour te faire plaisir a la base.

**Deidara** à **Itachi Uchiwa** : Tachi, tu c'est qu'être mort signifié a la base se faire oublier, si tu continue a allez régulièrement sur facebook, comment veut tu que les gens y croient u_u.

Itachi Uchiwa aime ça. Tobi est dépité par la connerie de ses hommes.

**Orochimaru **a crée l'événement «destruction de Konoha » le 10/10/11

**Tsunade** a crée l'événement « attaque groupée de konoha et Suna » le 08/10/11 au coordonnée 12.14/15.945.

**Orochimaru** a annulé l'événement « destruction de konoha »

Tsunade et Jiraya aiment ça.

**Tsunade** a annulé l'événement « attaque groupée de konoha et Suna »

Orochimaru aime ça.

**Tsunade** aime « la ''paix '' grâce a facebook »

Naruto Uzumaki ,Gaara tout court , Sai, Shikamaru Nara et 2349 autres personnes aiment ça.

**Sasuke Uchiwa** aime « vivre pour la vengeance »

L'akatsuki aime ça.

**Naruto Uzumaki** a envoyé une invitation à **Sasuke Uchiwa** sur le jeu Jump Pony Valley.

**Sasuke Uchiwa** a **Naruto Uzumaki** : C'est une blague ?

**Naruto Uzumaki** _commente_ : Mais non c'est vachement addictif ce jeu, et fait pas chier va y et envoi moi une pâquerette mauve.

_**Gaara tout court**__ est en couple avec __**Naruto Uzumaki.**_

Sasuke et Hinata pleure, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Iruka Umino et 10 autres personnes aiment ça.

**Tsunade **_commente :_ Je suppose que Gaara et arrivé a Konoha. Merci d'avoir prévenu.

**Gaara tout court** : est arrivé à Konoha il ya 5 minutes et s'est fait agresser (sexuellement ?) par un blond.

**Naruto Uzumaki** aime ça et _commente_ : Comme si tu allais t'en plaindre u_u.

**Gaara tout court** a _commenté_ son propre statut : loin de là, c'était juste pour prévenir l'hokage.

**Sasuke Uchiwa** aime Jump Pony Valley.

**Sasuke Uchiwa** a envoyée une invitation à Jump Pony Valley à **TOUS **ses amis.

**Itachi Uchiwa** à **Sasuke Uchiwa**: hooo mon p'tit frère s'est que tu m'as pardonné ?

**Sasuke Uchiwa** à **Itachi Uchiwa** : Surement pas crevure maintenant ta gueule et envoie moi une pâquerette rose !

**Ino Yamanaka** : L'amour ca fait comme des papillons dans le ventre.

Sakura Haruno et Hinata Hyûga aime ça.

**Shino Aburame** : _commente_ : Comme dans le clan Aburame.

**Sakura Haruno** : _commente_ : ?

**Shino aburame** :_ commente_ : Lors d'une réaction amoureuse, les quelque chenille contenu dans nos corps se dirigent vers notre estomac où elles se transforment en papillons.

**Ino Yamanaka** : _commente_ : C'est vraiment dégueulasse comme clan.

Naruto Uzumaki, Néji Hyûga, Blue tout court et plein d'autres personnes aime ce commentaire.

**Akamaru le toutou** a rejoins Facebook.

**Shikamaru Nara** à **Kiba Inuzuka** : T'as fait un Facebook à ton chien ?

**Kiba Inuzuka** à **Shikamaru Nara** : Non c'est Naruto, je crois qu'il a une connerie derrière la tête.

_**Akamaru le toutou**__ est désormais e relation libre avec __**Kiba Inuzuka**__ et __**Pakun.**_

**Kiba Inuzuka** : _commente_ : NARUTO ! ! ! Tu vas arrêter tes conneries DESUITE !

**Néji Hyûga** : _commente_ : Avoue tous Kiba, ce n'est PAS possible d'aimer son chien à ce point sans arrières pensées.

**Kiba Inuzuka** :_ commente_ : Mais c'est la particularité de mon clan bande de crétins, vous penser que Shino ce tape ses insectes ou Shika c'est cerf ou qu'Ino s'éclate avec ses fleures ? Alors JE NE SUIS PAS ZOOPHILE ! MERDE !

**Akamaru le toutou** : **commente** : Tu m'aurais menti ! ! !

**Kiba Inuzuka** :_ commente_ : Naruto bouge pas j'viens te buter.

**Néji Hyûga** : _commente_ : Et qui est ce qui à fait le facebook de pakun ?

**Gaara tout court **aime «pousse toi je suis de Suna » « je m'en fiche, je fait ce que je veux, je suis un Kage » et « Naruto Uzumaki futur Hokage » via facebook mobile

**Naruto Uzumaki** à **Gaara tout court** : t'es pas sensé être en réunion avec les vieux toi ?

**Gaara tout court** à **Naruto Uzumaki** : J'y suis mais c'est vraiment trop chiant. Via facebook mobile

**Tsunade** à **Gaara tout court** : Gaara fait au moins semblant d'écouter, on va finir par se faire griller. Via facebook mobile

**Shikamaru Nara** : C'est moi ou ce village par un peu en couille ?

Plein de gens aime ça.

**Néji Hyûga** aime « ce balader tout nue parce que, I'M FREE ! »

**Kankuro** à **Néji Hyûga** : Sérieux tu te ballade a poil toi, on doit voir ton ballai dépasser alors.

**Néji Hyûga** à **Kankuro** : Bouge pas je vais te montrai qui a un ballai dans le cul.

**Sakura Haruno** : Pourquoi tous les gars de ce village sont gays ?

**Rock Lee** à **Sakura Haruno** : Mais on ma fleure de cerisier, je suis là pour toi moi !

_**Sakura Haruno**__ est désormais en couple avec __**Ino Yamanaka.**_

**Sai** à **Rock Lee** : Bravo mon chers tu viens de rendre Lesbienne deux fan de Sasuke.

Sasuke Uchiwa aime ça.

Hinata Hyûga aime « j'ai mal au c** »

**Kiba Inuzuka** à **Shino Aburame** : va vraiment falloir que tu parle à Hinata u_u, moi j'ose plus lui expliquer le sens des étoiles dans les mots.

**Blue tout court** à **vinnycmoi** : Merci pour ta review elle m'a fait super plaisir, ma première review, c'est tellement émouvant j'en aurai pleurée devants mon écrans, merci beaucoup. (non je ne l'ai pas fait… Mais zut j'ai la larme facile en temps que grande émotive )

**Blue tout court** à : MERCI ! Un commentaire qui sert a rien, tu rigole ou quoi ? Tu m'as donné envie d'écrire la suite ! Alors que je me trainer cette fic depuis des mois ! Je sais maintenant que des gens lise et ca me met de bonne humeur. Merci a toi !

**Blue tout court** à **Suki-Chan-Love** : Merci pour ta Review, pour les autre couple voit pour Néji ( j'ai souvent des envies de couple bizarre ) les autres, en fait j'ai pas trop d'idée, dit moi un ou des couple que tu aimerai, je pense pouvoir les intégrer assez facilement (mes couple actuel ne sont pas définitif sauf GaaraNaruto ).

**Blue tout court** à **Low cwh** : qui es tu? Je ne suis pas ta chérie… BON ! ! ! Ok je suis désolée de pas te l'avoir dit mais au dernière nouvelle tu n'avais pas internet ne me suicide pas s'il te plaît, ce n'est pas grave si tu n'es pas ma première review (m'en fou j'ai été la tienne nah). Merci quand même d'avoir reviewer je t'aime aussi mon ange !

**Blue tout court** à **Hostia-ria **: Merci pour ta review elle m'a fait plaisir (YOUHOU je ne suis pas la seul inscrite qui déteste l'anglais (c'est une langue morte d'abord !)) et voila la suite est là !


End file.
